Unlocks
Unlocks occur after level completion in both Hotline Miami and Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. In Hotline Miami unlocks hinge almost entirely on Points and Scoring, whereas in Wrong Number level completion is all that is required for almost all unlocks. ''Hotline Miami'' In the first game, unlocks hinge on points gained in a level, with high per-level scores unlocking masks, and higher total-points unlocking weapons. Weapons are unlocked every 50,000 points earned and have 'big' versions of their sprites for the unlock screen. Masks are unlocked by getting high scores on their respective levels, or by in-map pick ups. There are also Puzzle Letters that must be picked up and decoded into 'I WAS BORN IN THE USA' to get the true ending in Resolution. Mask Unlocks * Richard (Rooster) Default mask - grants no special abilities * Rasmus (Owl) - An Eye For Secrets Obtained by achieving a high score in The Metro - highlights unlockable masks and puzzle pieces * Tony (Tiger) - Fists of Fury Obtained by achieving a high score in No Talk - faster executions and lethal punches * Aubrey (Pig) - More Guns Obtained by achieving a high score in Overdose - spawns more guns * Don Juan (Horse) - Lethal Doors Obtained by achieving a high score in Decadence - slamming doors into enemies will kill them * Graham (Rabbit) - Walk Fast Obtained by achieving a high score in Tension - makes Jacket faster * Dennis (Wolf) - Start With Knife Obtained by achieving a high score in Full House - gives a knife in the beginning of the level * George (Giraffe) - Look Further Obtained by achieving a high score in Clean Hit - allows to look further when holding down shift * Ted (Dog) - Dogs Don't Attack Obtained by achieving a high score in Neighbors - dogs sprint after Jacket, but will not attack * Rufus (Elephant) - Survive One Bullet Obtained by achieving a high score in Push It - Jacket won't die when hit by the first bullet * Rami (Camel) - Extra Ammo Obtained by achieving a high score in Crackdown - adds 1/3 more bullets to the magazine * Willem (Monkey) - Rip And Steal Obtained by achieving a high score in Hot & Heavy - steals enemies' weapons while performing a standing execution * Peter (Unicorn) - Quiet Gunshots Obtained by achieving a high score in Deadline - reduces the noise of gunshots * Zack (Frog) - Longer Combo Window Obtained by achieving a high score in Assault - makes the combo multiplier last longer * Oscar (Mole) - Darkness Obtained by achieving a high score in Vengeance - the game gets a red filter * Rick (Fox) - Good Shot Obtained by achieving a high score in Safehouse - Enemies will always die in one bullet (HLM1) / Better accuracy (HLM2) * Brandon (Panther) - Walk Faster Obtained by achieving a high score in Fun & Games - makes Jacket even faster * Charlie (Octopus) - More Melee Weapons Obtained by finding in Safehouse - spawns more melee weapons * Louie (Chameleon) - Hard To Spot Obtained by finishing the game with the normal ending - makes Jacket harder to be detected * Phil (Fish) - French Translation Obtained by finding in Resolution - makes a bad translation of all dialogues to French * Nigel (Bat) - Reversed Controls Obtained by finishing the game with the secret ending - reverses the controls on the keyboard * Earl (Walrus) - Survive Two Bullets Obtained by finding in Overdose - Jacket won't die when hit by the first two bullets * Jones (Alligator) - More Gore Obtained by finding in Full House - makes kills and executions bloodier * Carl (Locust) - Start With Drill Obtained by finding in Push It - gives a drill in the beginning of the level * Jake (Cobra) - Killing Throws Obtained by finding in Hot & Heavy - kills enemies when throwing weapons at them * Richter (Rat) - Start With Silenced Uzi Obtained by finding in Assault - gives a silenced uzi in the beginning of the level * Russell (Bull) - Raging Bull Obtained by finding in The Metro (PS3/PS4/Vita Only) - the game gets a black and white filter Weapon Unlocks (Every 50k Points) *Katana *Glass Bottle *Magnum *Machete *Beer Can *Skorpion *Hammer *Brick *Uzi *Sledgehammer *Ninja Star *Dart *MP5 *Fireaxe *Scissors *Silenced Pistol Puzzle Letter Unlocks *U from The Metro *T from No Talk *A from Overdose *O from Decadence *A from Tension *E from Full House *I from Clean Hit *N from Neighbors *R from Push It *S from Crackdown *I from Hot & Heavy *N from Deadline *W from Trauma *S from Assault *B from Vengeance *H from Showdown ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number'' In Wrong Number, only level completion is required for nearly all unlocks, and completing the game will necessarily unlock everything except The Abyss. Each character who has unlocks in Wrong Number has a special unlock sprite animation that plays whenever a new item is available. The Fans New Fans are unlocked with boxes from Laughter Masquerade: * Tony is unlocked by completing Down Under. * Alex & Ash are unlocked by completing Moving Up. * Mark is unlocked by completing Execution. The Cobra New snake masks are unlocked with mailed packages delivered with FEDUP: * Irvin is unlocked by completing Hard News. * Dallas is unlocked by completing Withdrawal. * The Abyss is unlocked by completing Withdrawal with the floppy disk. The Soldier New soldier equipment is unlocked with US Army supply boxes: * Big & Heavy is unlocked by completing Ambush. * Sniper Rifle is unlocked by completing Stronghold. * Flamethrower is unlocked by completing Casualties. The Son New Son playstyles are unlocked with USSR Supply boxes: *Dirty Hands is unlocked by completing Seizure. *Bloodline is unlocked by completing Blood Money. Category:Style